mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Defenders of the Earth
Defenders of the Earth is an animated television series produced in 1985, featuring characters from three comic strips distributed by King Features Syndicate—Flash Gordon, The Phantom, Mandrake the Magician, and Mandrake's assistant Lothar. The four fight against Ming the Merciless (known largely as as Flash's antagonist) in the year 2015. The four main heroes have their children fighting along side them: Rick Gordon (son of Flash), L.J. (son of Lothar), Kshin (adopted son of Mandrake), and Jedda Walker (daughter of the Phantom). Episode 22: Like Father, Like Daughter A ship crash lands at the Defenders' base with Kastra, Ming's daughter, on board. Kastra brings a recording of a conversation between Ming and Dr. Janus that speaks of a mind neutralizer and Grand Junction. While the Defenders head to Grand Junction, Dr. Janus demonstrates the Mind Neutralizer, a device that makes people slaves to Ming, at City Hall. The Defenders arrive to find all the people under Ming's control and are taken captive by Kastra and the mind neutralized police force. Kastra accuses Flash of murdering her husband and the Defenders are taken away by the mind neutralized police. Rick, after looking at Kastra's crash landing, realizes that she wasn't shot down and gathers the other members of the younger generation to head for Grand Junction. Dr. Janus connects the Neutralizer to the city's power grid, which allows him to neutralize a larger group of people at the city's stadium. Rick and Company are shot down approaching the city; Jedda is able to evade capture while Rick, L.J., and Kshin are taken to Ming, who has them sent to the stadium along with other citizens to be neutralized. Jedda reaches her father and the other Defenders, but they are spotted by the neutralized citizens of the town. As they flee they encounter Rick, L.J. and Kshin, who are neutralized and command them to stop. Mandrake hypnotizes them to sleep and takes them back to their ship. Flash goes with Kastra to rescue her husband (and his friend) while Mandrake tricks Dr. Janus into handing him the data on the Mind Neutralizer. Understanding how the machine works they are able to reverse the effects and turn Rick, L.J. and Kshin back to normal. Dr. Janus has hooked the Neutralizer to enough power to send its beam to Ming's space station, where Ming sends the Neutralizer's beam over the earth. As he does this Defenders get to the junction for the Neutralizer on the space station and put the reverse effect in. The Neutralizer first turns the Earth's population into Ming's slave and then undoes the mind control. 2019-07-08.png|Dr. Janus informs Ming of his upcoming test of the Mind Neutralizer 2019-07-08_(1).png|De. Janus neutralizes the people at City Hall 2019-07-08_(2).png|Two neutralized people pass by the Defenders 2019-07-08_(3).png|The people neutralized by Dr. Janus 2019-07-08_(4).png 2019-07-08_(5).png 2019-07-08_(6).png 2019-07-08_(7).png|The neutralized police force (and other) who take the Defenders captive 2019-07-08_(8).png|The neutralized police officers respond to the Defenders in-fighting ploy 2019-07-08_(9).png 2019-07-08_(10).png 2019-07-08_(11).png|Two neutralized police officers the Defenders avoid as they leave City Hall behind 2019-07-08_(12).png 2019-07-08_(13).png|Ming's ice warriors and the neutralized police have Rick, L.J. and Kshin trapped 2019-07-08_(15).png|A patrol officer is neutralized outside a power relay station 2019-07-08_(17).png 2019-07-08_(18).png 2019-07-08_(19).png 2019-07-08_(20).png 2019-07-08_(21).png|Ming's ship lands before an array of neutralized police officers 2019-07-08_(22).png 2019-07-08_(23).png 2019-07-08_(24).png|Rick, L.J., and Kshin are brought before Ming, who orders them to be sent to the stadium to be neutralized 2019-07-08_(25).png|The neutralized officers order the people into the stadium for neutralization 2019-07-08_(26).png 2019-07-08_(27).png|The people in the stadium are neutralized 2019-07-08_(28).png 2019-07-08_(29).png 2019-07-08_(30).png|Rick, L.J., and Kshin are neutralized 2019-07-08_(31).png 2019-07-08_(32).png 2019-07-08_(33).png|"Hail Ming, conqueror of Earth!!" 2019-07-08_(34).png|"Hail Ming... 2019-07-08_(35).png|conqueror of Earth!!" 2019-07-08_(36).png|Rick, L.J., and Kshin:"Hail Ming... 2019-07-08_(37).png|Rick, L.J., and Kshin:"conqueror of Earth!!" 2019-07-08_(38).png|"Stop, Defenders!!" 2019-07-08_(39).png|Rick, L.J., and Kshin:"Stop, Defenders!!" 2019-07-08_(40).png|Mandrake hypnotizes Rick, L.J., and Kshin to sleep 2019-07-08_(41).png|Ming fires the Neutralizer to neutralize the entire population of Earth 2019-07-08_(43).png 2019-07-08_(44).png 2019-07-08_(45).png|The population of earth is neutralized into Ming's slaves and then un-neutralized 2019-07-08_(46).png 2019-07-08_(47).png Episode 27: Ming's Household Helpers The Household Helper robots are the hottest thing on the market. Rick and L.J. go to the store to get one as do many other people. The robot cleans up the Defenders' base with ease and to the elder generation's liking. But Jedda feels something strange about the robot. Rick breaks the robot down (despite the Robot's warnings to not alter circuits) and discovers a long range transmitter; once he does the robot fires a hypnobeam at Rick making him into a slave of Ming. L.J. climbs up on one light, reflects the beam back onto the robot, and destroys the robot by doing so. Rick comes out of his hypnotic state once he does. The elder generation goes to Ming's base to destroy the factory producing the robots; Flash, Mandrake and Lothar are caught and the Phantom appears to be destroyed. The younger generation works on developing a countermeasure to Ming's hypnobeam. Ming sends out the signal to the robots; the robots fire their hypnobeams at the owners and turn them into Ming's slave. The younger Defenders send the countersignal which causes the robots to self-destruct and frees people from the hypnobeam. 2019-07-08_(49).png|The flying ad for the Household Helper 2019-07-08_(50).png|Customers getting their Helpers 2019-07-08_(51).png|Rick and L.J. are handed their Helper 2019-07-08_(52).png|Rick begins to take the Helper apart 2019-07-08_(53).png|Rick discovers the long range transmitter 2019-07-08_(54).png|Helper fires the hypnobeam and hypnotizes Rick 2019-07-08_(55).png 2019-07-08_(56).png 2019-07-08_(57).png 2019-07-08_(58).png 2019-07-08_(59).png 2019-07-08_(60).png|"I await the orders of the Emperor Ming!" 2019-07-08_(61).png|Rick still hypnotizes while the Helper is destroyed 2019-07-08_(62).png|Ming sends the signal for the Helpers to fire their hypnobeams 2019-07-08_(63).png 2019-07-08_(64).png|The signal is sent to the Helpers in their homes 2019-07-08_(65).png 2019-07-08_(66).png|Helper #1 fires its hypnobeam 2019-07-08_(67).png 2019-07-08_(68).png 2019-07-08_(69).png 2019-07-08_(70).png|"Emperor Ming is my master!" 2019-07-08_(71).png|"We obey Ming the Merciless!" 2019-07-08_(72).png 2019-07-08_(73).png|Helper #2 fires its hypnobeam 2019-07-08_(74).png 2019-07-08_(75).png 2019-07-08_(76).png 2019-07-08_(77).png 2019-07-08_(78).png|"Ming is our master!!" 2019-07-08_(79).png|"We will serve Ming the Merciless" 2019-07-08_(80).png|"Ming is our master! I await the orders of Emperor Ming!" 2019-07-08_(81).png|The Helper after it fired the hypnobeam Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Western Cartoon Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Teenager